Tease
by dazedxxx
Summary: Fed up from enduring excessive sexual torment by his hormonal, insecure master, Sebastian decides it's time to give Ciel a taste of his own medicine and remind him who's in charge. Pretty much one-shot smut, PWP. Yaoi/slash. Sebastian x Ciel. Warnings: Bondage/BDSM, explicit sexual content, toys. Excuse the lame title


**A/N: **Hello! Although I've written a good amount, this is my first - and my first smutty - fanfiction. I acknowledge that my talent lies more in visual art than in literature, but I've always wanted to do this..so..hopefully it's not too painful to read! XD There are probably some grammar, formatting, tense, etc. issues, but I'm sick of looking at this. I promise it's readable C: Review if you feel like it. I'm open to constructive criticism, but be gentle with me..Thank you very much for reading! On with the story..

**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash, bondage/bdsm, explicit sexual content, toys. Pretty much hot PWP, because I have no imagination.

* * *

Sebastian found himself outside his young master's door with a smirk upon his face and a devilish tongue licking his lips in anticipation.

...

A few months ago, Ciel, being the teenage boy he has grown to be, began having _those_ kinds of dreams. Of course, tending to his master's every need and whim since that day, Sebastian eagerly obliged to help his master with his _problem_. And every _problem_ from that morning on.

In the weeks that followed, the two fell into a pattern. To everyone else, the pair appeared the same as always – the spoiled young master barking out orders and the faithful (bar a few teasing, snide remarks here and there) butler flawlessly catering to his every request. However, when it was time for the young earl to retire, the two engaged in sinful acts between the sheets.

After a particularly long night of rutting with his butler, the boy laid staring at the ceiling when he had an epiphany of sorts. Ciel realized he was not pleased. No, not _that_ way, he snorted. His butler _was_ perfect, after all. Why should the sex be anything less than that? No, he thought, the corners of his lips curling upwards as he replayed the events of last night in his mind, that wasn't the issue at all.

Ciel found he felt…submissive. The smile faded. His boyish figure had not changed dramatically. Much to his dismay, the earl could not properly be the dominant of the pair when it came to their physical activities. This would not do at all. He had to make sure Sebastian did not forget his place.

From then on, Ciel would tease and abuse his demon. It was something different every night – cuffs, gags, toys, whips, chains. Sebastian was ordered to endure his master's ministrations for hours before Ciel finally allowed him to take him.

Enough was enough. Sebastian may be bound by the contract, but so was his charge. The demon began planning. Someone had to remind Ciel he was just as much Sebastian's as Sebastian was his.

...

Unable to wait any longer, the butler entered his master's chambers, the door closing and locking with two soft click behind him.

He approaches his young master where he lies blindfolded and gagged on the bed. He can see his body visibly stiffen as he comes closer.

Sebastian grins, excited to act out his revenge. He begins by joining his master on the bed, straddling the boy who is currently on his back, cuffed to the headboard.

He runs his hands up and down his master's smooth sides a few times, causing the boy to cringe. Two pink buds on the boy's chest grab his attention. He gropes Ciel's flat chest for a moment, and soon the boy's nipples are being lavished with attention from the demon's fingers and tongue. They are pinched, licked, twisted, and sucked. The younger's cheeks are slightly flushed and his nipples are erect by the time Sebastian deems himself satisfied.

The demon moves up, licking then suckling at a patch of skin on the his neck. He bites at the spot, and soon the first of many marks on the boy's body blooms. The gag leaves Ciel unable to protest for the most part, aside form the muffled grunts and groans of discomfort.

Ready for the real fun to start, Sebastian halts his ministrations and steps back from the bed. He decides to remove the cloth gag first, interested in what his young master has to say.

Ciel gives a few coughs and inhales deeply, spit and saliva flowing from his mouth. He regains the ability to think and speak and is soon shouting obscenities at the amused butler.

"Who the hell are you? Reveal yourself, coward!"

Sebastian can't help but chuckle, and unties the boy's blindfold. He derives pleasure from the his young master's expressions as he watches each one cross his face - shock, realization, then pure rage.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Sebastian? Going against your master like that, and the contract, too! This an order, release me this instant!" Ciel yells, utterly fed up with his supposedly loyal demon's actions.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that young master."

"And why would that be?" he inquires reluctantly.

"I have suffered greatly due to your sexual urges paired with your insecurities. I am done being made a fool of, my lord. You need reminding of who actually has the power here. The contract goes two ways. You may own me, but I own you as well. Tonight I'm going to make that clear."

Ciel flushes red with anger, but before he can spew any more insults or orders at Sebastian, his butler turns suddenly and leaves.

Ciel blinks a few times, astonished. For a moment, he isn't sure what to do, though he's still cuffed to the headboard, which doesn't leave him many options. However, his butler reappears almost instantly, with a few choice items in hand.

Ciel's curiosity gets the better of him, and he tries to distinguish what his butler is carrying before reprimanding him. Before the boy can make out what they are though, the objects are deposited on the bed, save for one.

"Now, young master.."

Sebastian is in front of him immediately, dangling the strange-looking thing in front of his face.

The younger male raises an eyebrow at the object before him. This certainly wasn't anything from his personal collection.

He struggles as Sebastian properly secures the gag in his mouth. Ciel starts as he realizes he cannot close his jaws, the gag holding his mouth wide open in an 'O'.

The butler smirks and feels his pants tighten at the sight. His hand travels slowly downward, unbuttoning the pants and freeing his swollen cock as he releases a sigh of relief. The older male wastes no time and, after a few lazy pumps, slides his length through the gag hole and into his master's warm, wet orifice.

"Mmph!" The boy screams in surprise around the dick in his mouth, creating delicious vibrations that cause his butler to chuckle cruelly.

"Come now master," the butler reasons as he forces his head down, "I've endured much worse, it's only fair. As payment, I will be thoroughly using every hole of yours tonight."

Ciel shudders at his Sebastian's words and chokes a bit as his throat is stuffed full of his cock. Sebastian grabs his hair, pushing his head so that he is bobbing up and down. The demon is about to make Ciel deep-throat him when he sees his master having difficulty breathing.

He reluctantly pulls the boy off of him, a thin string of saliva connecting the boy's shining wet lips to his manhood. The younger is still panting harshly, so Sebastian removes the gag as well.

It would not do for the earl to have an asthma attack or fall unconscious. It would throw off his plan and ruin his fun for the rest of the night.

A few moments later, the boy's breathing has calmed down and Sebastian moves to replace the gag when small hand grabs his wrist.

"Wait," commands the boy.

Intrigued, Sebastian obeys for now, awaiting his master's next move.

Ciel swallows hard. He's in disbelief of what he's about to do. In the end, Sebastian did have a point. He had been particularly unrestrained in his sexual torture lately and often didn't allow his butler to cum at all. He supposed a one-time reward wouldn't hurt. Besides, he'd rather do this willingly than allow the butler an excuse to be rough, as his jaw was already aching as it was.

Ciel takes a final deep breath before tentatively licking up the side, then the underside of Sebastian's cock, wetting it thoroughly.

Sebastian gives a grunt in surprise. Ciel glares up at him, letting him know it would be wise to keep any smart-ass comments to himself. The demon responds by lightly gripping his young master's head, encouraging him to take his cock in once again.

The boy takes the mushroom-shaped head into his mouth, sucking lightly around the flared tip, his tongue occasionally coming in contact with the slit.

Although his slow pace and inexperience is endearing, the butler has waited far too long for this, and coaxes Ciel's head further down his shaft. Most of the organ in his mouth now. He can feel it pulsing and growing as he sucks.

For a moment, Ciel is pleased with himself when his butler releases a rare moan at the sensations.

Brushing the thought away, Ciel tries to voice his displeasure when Sebastian forces him all the way down on his cock, but only succeeds in creating more pleasurable vibrations.

The boy's moist lips are stretched wide open around the shaft, continuing to move up and down as he bobs his head. He sucks harder, his tongue dancing around the length before inserting itself slightly into his butler's slit. Sebastian's grip tightens in the boy's short locks and holds the boy down on his cock, burying the boy's nose in the curl of hair at the base.

"Swallow. Drink it all up," Sebastian commands huskily, as if the boy had a choice.

Ciel gags, choking on his demon's dick as it hits the back of his throat and thick seed erupts from the tip. It had been a while since Sebastian had been allowed release, so he is able to offer a big load to his master. Ciel is forced to swallow most of the bitter semen and shudders when he feels it dribble down.

Before completely releasing, he pulls out, spurting a small amount of cum on his Ciel's face. When he's finished, the final bit is smeared on the boys plump lips and collected on his tongue.

Sebastian looks down at the cum-covered and still coughing Ciel.

"Absolutely delectable."

Ciel looks up, wondering if his butler was referring to his body or his soul. It didn't matter, he decided. Either way it should have been repulsive. Should have been.

Unable to resist any longer, Sebastian pushes Ciel so he lay on the bed again, and begins to spreading his milky, smooth legs.

Jolted back to reality, Ciel begins to protest and kick at his butler, desperately attempting to shut his legs.

"Being difficult again, young master?" he smirks, "No matter, I have something for this as well."

Knowing the boy could not possibly escape, Sebastian uncuffs him from the bed posts, allowing him to be handled easier.

In a flash Ciel was flipped over into a submissive position on his knees. A bar had been cuffed to his legs, forcing the boy open for easier access.

Ciel growls, knowing he was powerless against a demon.

Sebastian places sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on the younger male as he travels up the boy's thighs to his soft buttocks. The butler gropes the mounds lightly before parting them.

"Hold yourself open for me, _Ciel_."

"Go to hell! And who said you were allowed to call me by name?"

"Would you rather I put the gag back in? Or better yet, take you dry without any preparation?"

Ciel glances at the organ between his butler's legs. To take _that_ without preparation? It wasn't possible. With little choice, Ciel gives a disgruntled sigh and moves his little hands to hold his cheeks apart.

"Lovely."

Ciel gasps as he feels something slick on his hole. Sebastian circles the pretty pink entrance with his tongue, teasing the boy. With a quick peck to the hole, he begins poking and prodding at the tight ring, before finally slipping the muscle inside.

"_Ngh_ - That's filthy, Sebastian! This is an order, remove your tongue fro-_ahh_!"

Sebastian laps at his master's insides, wetting them with his saliva. Soon, a finger joins his tongue and the earl is too busy moaning to fight back. The tongue retreats as two more fingers join in, stretching and preparing the boy for what is to come.

Unable to help himself, Ciel becomes hard under his butler's ministrations. He clenches around the intruders, relishing in the repeated in and out motion, thrusting his ass back in an attempt to get them deeper. A loud cry escapes as fingertips brush the boy's prostate. The sound of submission arouses the older male as his once-sated cock becomes erect. His free hand moves to rub at the boy's swelling cock and sac.

Ciel becomes overwhelmed as he's rubbed and his sweet spot is assaulted over and over again. Sebastian adds a fourth and final finger to the mewling boy's entrance. Ciel pushes back one last time against Sebastian's fingers, getting them as deep as possible before falling over the edge. Sebastian can feel the stretched hole twitch and spasm as his master cums hard, the sticky substance now all over the his stomach and dripping down the side of his half-hard penis.

"What a naughty young master, cumming without my permission. Fortunately, if I do recall correctly, my lord has a toy to help with this." Ciel groans in discomfort as a cock ring is secured around the base. "That should do the trick."

"It seems you are not completely satisfied," Sebastian states with a couple slow pumps to the younger's erection. "Would you like something more here, young master?" asks Sebastian as he slowly removes his fingers from the panting boy.

"Just get on with it, Sebastian."

"Of course, my lord."

Sebastian flips Ciel over onto his back, positioning him spread-eagle on the bed.

The younger closes his eyes, waiting to feel his servant enter him. His eyes shoot open when instead he feels the head of a dildo enter him.

"Why—? You know very well this is _ah_ not what I meant," Ciel barks out in frustration.

Sebstian only pushes the dildo further into the boy, playing innocent. "Oh, is this not what you had in mind? Regardless, this one has been one of your favorites to use on me." A button is pushed and the toy begins to vibrate inside the boy.

"Hrrnggh," groans Ciel. Whether in annoyance, pain, or pleasure, he wasn't sure.

The butler thrust the toy in and out of his master a few times, causing the boy to squeal like a piglet when the toy nudged his prostate. Even if this wasn't what either of them truly wanted, it was certainly doing it's job. The little noble was now fully erect and straining against the cock ring. Saliva was dripping from the corners of his open mouth as he released moan after moan.

"Enjoying yourself, pet?"

Lost in pleasure, Ciel ignores the degrading remark in favor of desperately demanding more pleasure.

"Sebastian…Not enough."

"Oh? What a spoiled little kitten. What is it you want?"

"Stop teasing! You know damn well!"

"Say it. Beg for it like you made me beg."

"Sebastian…oh fuck, enter me! Fill me!" Ciel ordered.

Being at his limit as well_,_ the demon did not waste another moment. He'd gotten what he'd wanted (or close enough to it) and wasn't going to deny both of them just to further prove his point.

A raw groan was emitted as Sebastian yanks the vibrator out of the boy and moves himself between the his legs in one quick motion. His hands hold the Ciel's thighs open, revealing everything to the demon, who licks his lips in response.

The younger male moans at the sight of his butler's huge prick. It was thicker and harder than ever, turning an angry red and beads of precum gathered at the slit. The butler was in position now and guided his dick to Ciel's hungry entrance.

Ciel shrieked as he felt the head of his butler's fat cock enter him. In one harsh thrust, the demon rammed the rest of his hot dick into the boy.

The boy was given little time to adjust before he was pounded into, but he couldn't have cared less. He was happy to finally have his hole stuffed after being tortured and teased all evening.

Sebastian thrust in and out of the boy at a rapid pace, searching for the spot that would make Ciel scream his name to the heavens. _In, out, in, out, in out._ Sebastian continues rocking his hips, but frowns in disappointment, as he is unable to get completely inside his master in this position. A few thrusts later, Sebastian removes himself from the boy.

Ciel whines at the loss in complete disbelief, sitting up slightly. Surely that wasn't it!

Sebastian lies down next to the boy before giving one last demand.

"Ride me."

Relieved and excited, Ciel crawls over to his servant and straddles him. The boy is hovering over the immense length and can feel the heat radiating off of it. He looks straight into his demon's eyes before dropping himself down, eagerly swallowing the cock below him all at once. Both moan at the feeling and Ciel begins grinding down on the man, rotating his hips in small circles.

The butler hums at the feeling. He grabs at his master's hips, lifting and dropping the boy on his cock.

Ciel shrieks as he is impaled over and over. "Harder! Faster! More!" he orders.

Never had he felt so full. The tip of his servant's cock is brushing over his prostate now. He is mewling and moaning like whore as Sebastian drives into his wet little hole relentlessly. Ciel earnestly bounces up and down on his butler's shaft, forcing it as deep as it can go. He feels the pressure building and his dick is painfully squeezed and denied release by the cock ring from earlier.

"Sebastian..I _need_ to cum!"

Sebastian nods, glancing at his master's cock, noting that it looks about ready to burst. Feeling generous, he reaches up, he removes the ring. The hand lingers for a moment before taking Ciel's little penis, rubbing it up and down in an attempt to help his master reach ecstasy. His thumb rubs at the slit, spreading the precum spilling out all over the tip.

The demon meets Ciel's downward thrusts, and pistons in and out of his abused entrance at maximum speed, the head of his sizeable dick ramming into the boy's prostate. Ciel can feel it - hot, alive, pulsing, throbbing inside him.

Ciel's entire body shakes and convulses and he absolutely screams Sebastian's name as he cums harder than he ever has before. His muscles spasm around the dick up his ass and his seed coats his stomach, eventually dripping down onto Sebastian beneath him.

The tightening of his master's hole around him is almost enough to send Sebastian over the edge, too. He looks up at Ciel's flushed face, his eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust, hair matted with sweat and stuck to his forehead.

The exhausted boy is putty in his hands. Sebastian lifts the puppet-like, post-orgasmic earl off his dick and sits up. Ciel is positioned face down with his shaky elbows and knees struggling to support his body on the mattress. His heavenly ass is up in the air and on display for his servant who could almost cum at the sight.

Sebastian's penis is swollen to the fullest, yearning to explode inside the boy. He pumps his erection a few times and rubs it on Ciel's used hole, smacking his cheeks lightly before filling the boy one final time.

The boy moans loudly at the treatment to his over-sensitized nerves, but does not complain.

The demon butler roughly grabs his master's hips, forcing them to meet his thrusts from behind. He mercilessly fucks the boy into the bed - springs creak and the headboard bangs the wall with each hard thrust. He plows into the still-tight anus, plunging in and out, seeking his orgasm. He drapes himself over the young male beneath him, sucking roughly at his neck and leaving more blotchy marks on the once unmarred skin.

Ciel, realizing his butler has not come yet, does his best to push back onto the cock in his ass. He squeezes his muscles, making his insides jerk and clench suffocatingly tight around the butler's dick.

Finally on the brink, Sebastian implants his fat cock to the base, going balls-deep and nestling the head against Ciel's prostate. He stills and holds his master's hips down against him as he releases load after load of hot cum into his anus.

Ciel gives one last appreciative mewl, his ass eagerly drinking up as his butler fills him with his seed. Shortly after, the boy falls unconscious from pleasure and exhaustion from his demon's rough treatment and multiple orgasms.

Sebastian unsheathes himself, deeming the boy sufficiently filled to the brim with cum. He watches fondly, giving one last smirk at the mess as his semen leaks out of the now sloppy, red hole and drips down his lord's thighs.

He leans over to whisper in his unconscious master's ear.

"See now, young master? I may belong to you, but you belong to me. You're marked all over now. I imagine you learned your lesson well enough," Sebastian remarks as his fingertips brush over the bruises and hickeys that now littler his charge's body. "…but these little reminders can't hurt now can they? And should you forget again, well, I'd be more than pleased to re-educate you."


End file.
